


Falling asleep in each other’s arms from sheer exhaustion, as the adrenaline finally wears off on the ride home.

by My_Beating_Hart



Series: Collected Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart
Summary: They shared a brief, loving grin, and then Zevran focused on looking for a good campsite. He was certainly feeling his age now the rush of battle was wearing off. Not that he was old, of course. Just in need of a hot meal and a warm bed. A glance at Theron’s drawn face told him that his amor was also worn out. There were shadows under his eyes, and he was getting that glazed, bored look he always got when he was reaching his limit. Hm, perhaps Zevran had been too quick to judge his stamina.





	Falling asleep in each other’s arms from sheer exhaustion, as the adrenaline finally wears off on the ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt taken from this post: https://whatthefenris.tumblr.com/post/178747062349/sometimesshattered-post-battle-omg-were  
> I might write more little stories using the prompts from this list, if people are interested?

 

The battle was over. They stood victorious, alive. Zevran licked his lips as he looked around the now quiet battlefield. This was the third fight today; they were lucky no-one had been seriously injured. A few cuts and scrapes, child’s play for Wynne and even Morrigan to heal.

“Let’s keep going. We’ll make camp soon.” Alistair ordered as they looted the bodies, recovered arrows and cleaned blades.

“This trail of bodies we leave should deter any more bandits from trying their luck,” Sten grumbled as he tossed the looted bodies to the side of the road like they were sacks of flour. Zevran was impressed, and slightly turned on.

“Theron, shall we scout ahead for a suitable campsite?” He asked as they began walking again.

Theron glanced sidelong at him and nodded. “So long as you can keep up with me and Dudain.”

“I shall do my best.”

With a whistle for the hound, they set off ahead of the group. Zevran had always been slightly envious of Theron’s improved stamina - not just in the bedroom. Theron seemed capable of walking for miles even after such a long day as this. Even now, his strides were long and sure, and Zevran found himself walking a little faster to keep up. Zevran had a theory that if he wasn’t tagging along and slowing him down, Theron would already be jogging at a tireless pace. Dudain was so like his master, and trotted along in front of them at a steady pace, sometimes glancing back at him as if to check he was able to keep up. Zevran stuck his tongue out at the dog, who grumbled.

“Stop teasing him, would you?”

“He started it!” Zevran protested.

They shared a brief, loving grin, and then Zevran focused on looking for a good campsite. He was certainly feeling his age now the rush of battle was wearing off. Not that he was old, of course. Just in need of a hot meal and a warm bed. A glance at Theron’s drawn face told him that his _amor_ was also worn out. There were shadows under his eyes, and he was getting that glazed, bored look he always got when he was reaching his limit. Hm, perhaps Zevran had been too quick to judge his stamina.

“We’ll find somewhere soon, my dear.”

“I know, we’re two of the best scouts in the group.”

“Aren’t you humble?”

Theron chuckled low in his throat. “I’m the picture of modesty.”

“Not when you laugh like that.”

“Patience, Zev. You can ravish me once we’re alone.”

“But we’re alone _now_.”

“We’ve also been walking all day, we’re covered in sweat and gore, and I’m pretty sure the others can still see us from here.”

Zevran paused and turned around. Yes, there they all were. Out of earshot, but certainly still in sight. One of the taller armoured figures raised one arm and waved enthusiastically. Zevran grinned and returned Alistair’s wave.

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“No, you just don’t like being wrong.”

“Is there a difference?”

Theron shrugged, and they lapsed into tired silence.

They found a suitable campsite not long after, and soon the group was settled in for the night.

Dinner was quiet. Leliana was just considering turning in for the night when Theron and Zevran caught her eye. The two elves sat together, and at first she thought they were absorbed in a private conversation, but when she looked closer she realised that both men were actually fast asleep by the fire in each other’s arms, Zevran leaning his head against Theron’s shoulder as if leather armour was the most comfortable pillow in the world.

“Oh, look,” she whispered to the others. “Isn’t that cute?”

“Sickening,” Morrigan disagreed as she collected the empty plates.

“Should we wake them so they can go to bed?” Alistair mused.

Leliana shook her head. “I’m sure they’ll wake up sooner or later.”

Morrigan scoffed, Leliana ignored her.

One by one the others left for their own tents. Leliana stayed up, reading a book in the firelight and keeping an eye on the two elves. When the camp was quiet, she ducked into their tent for a blanket. She arranged the blanket over them, and froze when Zevran stirred. He let out a low hum, but his eyes remained closed. Theron seemed dead to the world by comparison; she could have sworn she heard him snoring ever so faintly.

She was about to return to her book when Zevran opened his eyes and looked at her with such alertness that he couldn’t have just woken up. How long had he pretended to be asleep for?

“Thank you, my dear bard,” he whispered, snuggling closer to Theron, who was definitely snoring now.

“Shall I let the fire burn out?”

“Yes. Give me a few minutes to…” Zevran trailed off into a yawn. “To rest my eyes and I’ll wake Theron.”

Leliana smiled as she gathered her book. “Sleep well, Zevran.”


End file.
